Meant to be
by Stileslovesderek
Summary: AU After getting in a fight and breaking up with his boyfriend Derek an emotional Stiles gets in a car accident on his way home from school. When Derek finds out he drops everything to be by his side. One-shot


It's blurry when he opens his eyes. He's unable to move his legs and his head is throbbing. He tried to lift his right arm but he couldn't move it much either. In his left hand he felt a button so he pushed it. A few seconds later and woman stood over him. Stiles could see the womans lips moving but he could barely understand what she was saying. Lifting his head up slightly he saw that his right leg was propped up in a cast. His left arm was also in a cast. His entire body felt numb. His vision got even more cloudy and he soon drifted back off to sleep.

...

A few days later was when he woke up again. The same nurse standing over him smiling. "Where am I?"

"Well look who's finally up." She said. "What do you remember about what happened Stiles?"

Stiles sighed. "I was driving home and this car came out of nowhere and everything went dark after that."

"Well you were in a car accident." The nurse said. "You suffered a broken leg and arm, a few bruised ribs and you hit your head pretty hard so you're going to be in here for a while."

"How long have I been in here?" Stiles asked.

"You've been here for almost a month." The nurse said. "Friends and family have been here all day since we brought you in."

"My dad." Stiles said. "Can you call my dad, please?" He wanted to see Derek too but he knew how worried his dad must be. Even though he was exhausted he stayed up until his dad showed up twenty minutes later. "Dad?"

Mr' Stilinski walked over to his son. "Thank god you're okay." He said. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, are you okay?" Stiles asked.

"Now that you're awake I am." Mr. Stilinski said. "What happened out there Stiles?"

Stiles looked away from his dad. "Derek and I got in,a fight and he broke up with me. I guess while I was driving home I wasn't paying attention to the road."

"That explains why he was upset when I called him that same day." Mr. Stilinski said. "I thought you guys had a little disagreement or something but I didn't know you broke up. You two always seemed like the perfect couple. I never thought I would see the day you break up."

"Me either." Stiles said. "And all over a stupid fight."

"What did you guys get in a fight about?" Mr. Stilinski said.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Stiles said. "We're over so there is no use talking about it."

"Come on Stiles." Mr. Stilinski said. This is Derek we're talking about. You two have been through a lot and you've always found your way back to each other. He's been worried about you Stiles and I know you guys love each other."

"Well I don't want him too." Stiles said looking down.

"Yes you do." Mr. Stilinski said. "You're just upset but we both know that Derek is your life."

Stiles knew his dad wad right but he just couldn't stop thinking about that stupid little fight. "We fought because I was jealous and we've been fighting a lot."

"Me and your mom got in a lot of fights." Mr. Stilinski said. "Give it time, everything will work out." He stood up. "Now I have to get back to work and you should get some sleep."

"Okay." Stiles said.

**Later that day**

Derek found himself sitting by Stiles bedside watching him sleep. The past few weeks were horrible for him. He kept thinking about that stupid fight they had before Stiles got in the car accident.

**Flashback**

"Are we seriously doing this right now." Derek said. It was after school and they were getting ready to leave. "I'm tired of you accusing me of cheating on you."

"I'm not accusing you of anything." Stiles said. "It's just every time I turn around he's under your nose and you're always blowing me off for him."

"He's my friend." Derek said closing his locker. "I don't accuse you of anything when you're with Scott."

"That's different." Stiles said. "Scott is straight and he doesn't slobber all over me like a puppy waiting for a treat."

Derek sighed. "You know what, I'm tired of your jealously and accusation. This has been going on for months now and I'm over it."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Stiles said. "Are you seriously breaking up with me right now?" Derek didn't say anything so Stiles took that as a yes. "Fine." He turned and walked off.

"Stiles!" Derek said calling after him but he kept going. He couldn't believe what just happened. Did he really just break up with the best thing that's ever happened to him.

So there he sat at the foot of Stiles bed, waiting for him to wake up. He had been there almost everyday since Stiles was brought into the hospital, not even caring about school. Staring up at Stiles he waited patiently for him to wake up.

A little while later Stiles woke up to find Derek staring at him. They sat there staring at each other for a while until Stiles finally looked away. "What are you doing here?"

Derek sighed. "What do you think I'm doing here?" He sat up. "I'm sorry Stiles, for everything I said to you that day. Listen I know I know I flirt a lot but that's all I do. I love you Stiles and no one is ever going to chance that. I've never cheated or even thought about cheating on you. I'm in love with you and I'm sorry if I don't say that enough."

"I'm sorry too." Stiles said. "I never thought I'd become the jealous type. He looked down. "It's not that I don't trust you because I do, it's just...sometimes I feel like you'd rather be with someone else."

Stiles stop talking." Derek said going over to him. "You're perfect in every single way and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else." He kisses Stiles. "You're the only one for me Stilinski."

Stiles smiled. "I really hate it when we fight."

"Me too." Derek said. "But we always find our way back to each other, because we belong together."

"So I've been told." Stiles said pulling Derek into another kiss. "And I love you too."

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
